westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord-Paramount Harbert Baratheon
Early Childhood Harbert Baratheon was born the first son to Malwyn Baratheon. Harbert had a stutter as a boy, causing him to be laughed at by other children. Any time his father was away, the castle maester would visit Harbert to either touch him or threaten him with other unspeakable things should he tell anyone what was being done to him. He loved his father very much, and after his passing, it hurt him deeply. Adult Life Now being the Lord-Paramount of an entire kingdom, Harbert spends his time living like the king he would otherwise be if it not for being controlled by the Iron Throne. He spends much of his time frequenting feasts and festivals and mooching off the Lords' hospitality. He has one trueborn son, Steffon Baratheon, and one bastard, Asher Storm. He has only ever truly loved one woman, his first wife, the mother of Steffon. One drunken night he fell into the bed of Myranda Estermont, and sired Asher as a result. When he confessed to his wife, and told her of his new bastard child, she cursed him for it, later throwing herself from the edge of Storm's End and into Shipbreaker Bay. He cursed himself for ever betraying her, and sees Asher as the embodiment of his adultery and the reason for his wife's suicide. He rarely sees his bastard son anymore. While he is a wreck when it comes to diplomacy, due to his rude and proud behavior, he is a master at the art of managing money. He has made the Stormlands rich, though he never uses the money on feasts, instead he heads to other lords' feasts for his festivities. He is a coward, though he fakes bravery often. He is hateful and deeply troubled by his past, and tries to make up for it by falsifying achievements and pretending he's better than all others around him. Recent History The Baratheons are in a war with some of their vassals who hope to depose them for not being true heirs to the Stormlands, coming from a bastard (Edric Storm). Harbert is currently stuck inside Storm's End while the Connington's wait outside in great numbers. He treats his servants dreadfully, caring nothing for them, he is often found verbally abusing them with his blind anger and foul tongue. This has sparked one servant, Marya, to start a plot to kill him. She has fallen in love with his son, and regrets only a bit that she must kill him, but if she does not it is likely Harbert will never see her and his son wed and wouldn't even allow them bastard children. Harbert talks with the King about a way to break the siege of Storm's End. While the King is preparing his troops to break the Connington host, Harbert has a prophetic dream of what he thought was his twin girls, alive and well. The dream ended with his death. After his wife gives birth to two stillborn twins, and dies in the process, he attempts to ride out to the Conningtons and get himself killed, to fulfill the dream he thought was prophetic, though he is stopped by his son and cries on the floor with him. Quotes Family Father: Malwyn Baratheon (Deceased) Trueborn Son: Steffon Baratheon Bastard Son: Asher Storm First Wife: (Deceased) Second Wife: Myrcella Wylde (Deceased) Category:Characters